


Worst (best) game ever

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Implied teenage drama, John Winchester ships it, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Party, Spin the Bottle, everything's implied, implied - Freeform, implied drama being solved, implied light angst, implied possible underage drinking, so light it's not really there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: It wasn't a party Dean intended to attend. Charlie dragged him along anyway
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Worst (best) game ever

**Author's Note:**

> SPN wish fulfillment bingo:  
> DeanCas first kiss
> 
> SPN Dean Bingo:  
> High school AU
> 
> SPN Genre Bingo:  
> Highschool AU
> 
> Castiel Bingo:  
> First kiss

Dean hadn’t wanted to come, was only here because Charlie had dragged him by the ear – or, she would have if he hadn’t obediently gotten into the car when his grinning father had handed him the keys. Charlie had slipped into the passenger seat and Dean had made sure to turn the key reluctantly and pout the entire half hour it took to get to Lisa Braeden’s house.

Barely through the door someone handed them a beer, Dean automatically grabbing his though he had no intention of drinking it. Charlie excitedly calling greeting when she saw someone she knew though never stopping on her way to the Braedens living room. The place looked like it always had and yet to Dean it felt like there was a dark, sinister shadow looming above the place. Opening his mouth to voice yet another protest Charlie lengthened her stride, farcing the circle of their school friends to open up and make room for them.

Eyes flying over the people Dean finally managed to breathe when he couldn’t see piercing blue eyes under an unruly mop of dark hair, willingly letting Charlie pull him down to sit on the floor.  
Soon he found himself chanting along with the others at every spin of the bottle, groaning and cheering with the crowd as the spinner got up to plant a kiss on whoever the bottle had landed on, soon all of their cheeks marked with lipgloss and lipstick in every color and shade of glitter.

Dean’s eyes were glued to the bottle, the light reflecting in the glass reminding him of things he’d rather not think about now that he’d finally managed to forget, to laugh, to have fun with his friends; Charlie warm against his arm her voice beer-loud and happy where she was flirting with Dorothy, Lisa on his other side laughing at Garth stumbling over his feet in his haste to get back to his seat after kissing her cheek as the bottle had just landed on her.

Lisa spun the bottle and when it stopped she got up to kiss whoever it landed on, Dean keeping his eyes on the now unmoving piece of glass. All around him tipsy people were laughing and talking, cheering at Lisa to “go get it” and an elbow to Dean’s side to let him know it was his turn to spin the bottle.  
Reaching out he carefully grabbed it and spun, watching it pick up its pace and then slow down, his head turning with it to keep track of every round; slower and slower it went, the room silent as if they all held their breath in anticipation. Eventually it stopped, hovering at the edge between two people before a breath of air or an imperceptible slope of the floor pushed it just the final millimeter to the right in front of a pair of scuffed dress shoes. Swallowing nervously Dean’s eyes lingered on the bottle, committing the curve of the glass and the length of the neck to memory, the the shoe (brown, black shoelaces _“to match your mood,” he’d laughed, his best friend scowling though Dean could see his lips twitch in amusement_ ) up a pair of creased slacks and a t-shirt he was sure came from his closet.

By now Dean realized the room was no longer quiet though the chanting and cheering seemed to come from far away; he should get up, should kiss whoever ( _Cas; no one but Cas would wear those shoes_ ) let the game continue and provide him an opportunity to get up and out. He’s too slow, rooted to the floor by those eyes, coming closer until all he can see is blue, like the sky or the ocean or… the world goes dark, lashes brushing across his cheeks as his eyes fall shut, chapped lips pressed against his mouth.

It’s dry, brief, impersonal and then Cas is pulling away, his mouth opening around words; Dean’s hand shooting out to keep him close, both of them positioned awkwardly, Cas bend at the waist and Dean on his knees hand on Cas’ neck pulling him in. Dean licks his lips nervously close enough to brush over Cas’, sneak inside and take a look around. Cas’ tongue against his, carefully asking what he can’t say with Dean’s mouth on his; an entire conversation in less than ten seconds with nothing but entwined tongues and the accidental clash of teeth though neither tries to pull apart but rather push closer, closer, closer still  
… and then cold water dumped over their heads, Charlie and Lisa laughing at them and handing Dean the keys to the Impala.

The sounds of the party pick up behind them as they walk out into the early evening hand in hand.


End file.
